Noodle goes to school :3
by Elerz
Summary: Just read teh story. K  for minor... Gore i guess?


:3 Teehee. Time for another story. I thought I should start doing this 3: …

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Gorillaz and if I did then I'd marry Murdoc *aherherher*

Anyway, Noodle's 13 in this story. And yeah, I know she doesn't go to school, but OH WELL! :3

Russel looked up from his pile of breakfast as Noodle walked in. She sat down next to Russel and smiled up at him.

"Good morning Russel-san." Russel smiled a huge smile at her. "Hey baby girl. You sleep well?" She nodded, grabbed a pancake off of Russel's plate, and took a small bite out of it. "What, no syrup?" Noodle shook her head. "Too sugary."

Russel shrugged and continued eating. Then he got an idea…

"Noodle, you've never been to school, have you?" She shook her head. "Would you like to?" Noodle stood up and knocked her chair over in excitement. "I would Russel-san! I make friends there, and then we have sleepovers, and hang out together! It'd be fun!" Russel smiled. "I'll try to talk Murdoc into it."

As he said that, Murdoc and 2D walked in, having an animated argument. "I don't see how that's possible, Muds!" Murdoc sighed and slapped his forehead. "Never mind Face-Ache."

Russel rolled his eyes and looked at Murdoc. "Hey, Muds. Baby girl wants to go to school." Murdoc smiled evilly. "That'd be a great idea." Then he muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Out of the house."

Noodle shrieked in excitement and ran to her room. "I don't see what she's so excited about," Murdoc grumbled.

A few days later… :3

Noodle sat on the floor of her room, dressed in a small yellow shirt with a smiley face on it and black underwear with a heart on it. Her room was scattered with clothes. "UGH!" she growled. She looked around a little bit, then screamed "2D-san!"

2D was already walking down the hall, so he peeked his head into Noodles room. "Yeah luv?" Noodle waved her hand for him to come in and she started pacing around. "You know how I going to school tomorrow? Well I have nothing to wear. All my clothes are… Too small." She gestured down to the shirt she was wearing. Then noticing she didn't have any pants on so she grabbed a Hello Kitty plushie and covered herself. "2D-san, why didn't you say anything?" she whined.

2D's eyes widened. "Err… I'm sorry luv. I didn't notice." Noodle sighed and dropped the Hello Kitty plushie. "You take me to mall to get new clothes?" 2D nodded and started to walk out the door. "Put some pants on or sumfink and we'll go."

The next day… :3

Noodle pulled her hair up into a short ponytail, leaving her bangs and some hair down in the front and stuck two red hair chopsticks in her ponytail. She slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and skipped out of her room to meet Murdoc, 2D, and Russel in the kitchen. "I ready, Murdoc-sama!" Murdoc sighed and crossed his arms. "Let's go then, love." Noodle started walking as 2D silently peeled the size sticker off of the back of her jeans. Russel smiled. He knew she was going to have fun.

A week and a half later 3:

Noodle ran into the living room, trying to make a mad dash for her room. She had tear stained cheeks and a bloody nose. As she opened the door and prepared to run, she saw that Russel and 2D were playing one of her Japanese games on her ps2. She sighed, crossed her arms, and fast walked her way to the other door, trying to go unnoticed. Russel looked up and smiled at her. "How was school today baby girl?

Noodle stopped in her tracks and stared straight ahead. "Ah… Fine Russel-san." Her voice quavered. Russel frowned a bit. "What's wrong, Noods?" Noodle uncrossed her arms and started crying. "Everything's wrong, Russel-san!" She ran out the door and to her room.

2D looked at Russel. "You should go see what's wrong with her. She's been coming home like that for the past week." Russel nodded. "You're right, D. I should have noticed this before." He sighed and got up, making his way to Noodles room."

He knocked on the door and slowly opened it to reveal Noodle laying on her bed and crying silently. "Oh baby girl, what's wrong?" Noodle looked up, revealing her bloody nose. Russel went over to her and hugged her. "Noodle what happened?"

Noodle sighed. "They make fun of me. They laugh at hair and name and the way I talk. They laughed at me because you won't let me shave my legs and I wore shorts other day. And this happened because these prissy girls, Ramona and Jenna, started laughing about the way I was dressed and everything about me. I say to them to stop it and Ramona punched me in nose and Jenna laughed at me and started kicking."

Russel picked up Noodle as she cried into his shoulder and took her to the bathroom. He set her down on the edge of the bathtub and slowly scrubbed the dried blood from her face. "We'll go down there today and talk to your principle."

A few minutes later at the school…

All four of them walked into the school, looking around. "The principles office is this way," Noodle said, pointing. Murdoc knocked on the door. "Come in!" said a cranky, old voice.

All four of them walked in, pretty much crowding the office. "What can I help you with?" The voice belonged to an old woman. Murdoc chuckled.

Russel sighed. "She keeps getting made fun of by other students here. Then they beat her up while she was walking home from school."

The principle raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm not very surprised. She is sort of… Strange, isn't she?" Noodle crossed her arms and turned red.

2D stepped forward. "She's strange? If she's strange then I'm not really sure what normal is. If you want strange, why don't you take a look in the mirror for once, luv?"

The principle gasped. "I will not allow this kind of… Of disgrace in my school. Get out at once, all of you. And never come back," she said, pointing at Noodle.

Murdoc went to leave then turned around. "We'd be glad to leave, you ugly, old hag." The principle gasped again and turned red.

As they were walking out, they could hear voices behind them.

"Hey look, there's the weird girl."

"Ha, yeah. Are those her guardians or something? They sure are a strange bunch."

"Yeah, I think they are. I'm pretty sure they're in a band together."

"Psh, a band made of rubbish, if you ask me."

Murdoc turned around and smiled evilly at the four boys and two girls that were behind them. "A kind of band where the names of the songs are 'Feel Good until Murdoc beats the rubbish out of you' and 'DARE to make fun of us'"

One of the boys raised his eyebrow. "Wow. That DOES sound like rubbish." All of the others agreed. Murdoc snarled and pushed them all down, one by one. Noodle shrieked with laughter, then went over to the girl and punched her in the face. "Noodle…" Russel said. She giggled then went and stood by him."

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it Ramona?" Noodle said, giggling.

THE END! Teehee. I wanted to write this to get rid of my worry for Junior High this year :3


End file.
